


Just A Suggestion

by TheShatteredRose



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShatteredRose/pseuds/TheShatteredRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day Drabble - Hinted Volkner/Roark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a bit of spamming for Valentine’s Day. I don’t really celebrate it, but other people do, so I hope you’ll enjoy reading and maybe you’ll get a few ideas to try for yourselves :3

Volkner eyed off the pink, sparkly, over-the-top decorated box with an intense feeling of trepidation. He knew the sender of such a gift even without looking at the name. And the fact that he actually received something from Dawn in the mail made him even more suspicious and wary.

The way that the Wingull was leering at him made him down-right fearful.

Knowing that there was no way he could ignore it, as it would only prompt the young lady to present herself to him in person, demanding an explanation, he grabbed it and open it up. The continents inside made him furrow his brow in utter confusion.

There were candles, chocolates and several little bottles…of massage lotion?

There was also a small white card with something written on it. _I’m sure Roark would appreciate a massage or two after over-working himself in the mines. Especially on Valentine’s Day! Just a suggestion, Volky! Love always, Dawn_.

Deciding to overlook the god-awful nickname for now, he removed the continents before throwing the box aside. As if he’d be dead carrying something so…pink and girly. Was the heart shaped glitter really necessary?

However, he was somewhat grateful for Dawn’s…subtlety. Oh, sure, the hint wasn’t all that subtle, and neither was the package. But the girl has more tact than Flint. He still haven’t forgiven the Fire Pokemon Trainer for loudly demanding (during a gym leaders meeting, no less) that he and Roark stop making ‘gooey-eyes’ at each other and kiss.

And, well, it would be fun seeing how red in the face Roark would get when Volkner popped by his place completely unannounced with the somewhat intimate suggestion. So her recommendation wasn’t all that bad.

Not that he would ever admit it to the scheming fangirl.


End file.
